The Endless Journey
by XKiraraX
Summary: There will be trials, tougher than any cat had ever experienced. But when the time comes, StarClan will show that we have not abandoned you...we walk with the chosen cats every pawstep of the way...4 Cats, one journey that might be the end of the Clans.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances:**

**SilverClan**

**Leader:** Twilightstar: Brown and black colored she-cat with green eyes.

**Deputy:** Cinderfoot: Gray long-furred tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine cat:** Shadowpelt: Jet black she-cat with white paws and chest _a_nd blue eyes.

_**apprentice: Nightpaw**_

**Warriors:**

Silverwind: Pure light gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Crimsonclaw: Black tom with dark brown eyes and no markings.

a_**pprentice: Whisperpaw**_

Snowleaf: White she-cat with green eyes.

Amberpelt: Light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Whitefrost: White tom with blue eyes and long fur.

**a**_**pprentice: Silentpaw**_

Poppytail: Pretty gray tabby with amber eyes.

**Queens:**

Goldenpelt: Beautiful golden tabby with amber eyes.

Sunstorm: Ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Silentpaw- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes. MotherSunstorm

Whisperpaw: Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes; twin of Silentpaw. Mother Sunstorm

Nightpaw: Jet black she-cat with blue eyes. Mother Silverwind

**Elders:**

Riverheart: Gray she-cat with amber eyes; oldest cat in SilverClan.

Winterbreeze: White tom with green eyes; oldest tom in SilverClan.

**The story so far: **

Leafbare had always brought hardships for the cats- but none of them were prepared for what drove them out of their homes a second time.

Starclan had been unusually silent that season. The leaders and medicine cats were puzzled. Even when they spoke, they seemed to make no sense.  
Then it happened. There were about 15 of them, the cats guessed, because there was no way of knowing for sure. A strangely large pack of dogs. But they weren't any ordinary dogs- they were more savage and much bigger than any dog the Clans had seen.

They held a special gathering that moon. The clans had fewer cats than ever, and their legacy threatened to die out.

They all had no choice but to run. Even the clans knew when they had met their match. They agreed to leave together once more on a journey that could prove too tough for them all.

So they traveled. They traveled, once again, farther than any Clan cat had traveled before. Not once as they journeyed did they hear from StarClan. After a long journey, they finally found a forest to live in. The prey was scarce, but there were no signs of Twolegs anywhere. At the first gathering in their new home, the small clans decided that when they felt the time was right, they would send one warrior from each Clan to go back to their old forest to see if the wolves had moved on. Until then, they would merge the Clans together to survive. They named this Clan SilverClan.

The night before they left their old home, all the medicine cats had the same ominous dream.

"There will be trials, tougher than any cat had ever experienced. But when the time comes, StarClan will show that we have not abandoned you...we walk with the chosen cats every pawstep of the way..."

So now, the new prophecy begins...


	2. Chapter 1

"Great StarClan, you big oaf!" a voice mewed. "It's time to get up! It's nearly sunhigh, and you haven't appointed the dawn patrol yet!" Silverwind's tail twitched mutinously as she prodded her deputy with one paw.

Cinderfoot raised his head, blinking sleep from his eyes. "oh…" he muttered. "Sorry, Silverwind."

Silverwind's gaze softened as she saw how tired her old mentor was. She touched her nose to his ear affectionately. "It's okay, you stupid furball. Every cat knows you've been working your tail off since we got here, you have a reason to sleep late." she blinked warmly at him.

Cinderfoot nodded, then got to his paws and started grooming himself before padding out of the den.

Silverwind followed him outside shortly, and her heart sank at the sight of the fresh kill pile. It was so low, it would barely feed just the apprentices! She sighed and shook her head as she padded out of their camp to go hunt.

She hated her new home. They had arrived about a half moon ago, and no cat was adjusting well. Silverwind tried to keep her faith in StarClan, really. But she was starting to think that her ancestors had abandoned the Clans… after all, how could StarClan let the Clans die out? There was barely enough cats for one Clan, let alone four! The Clans had been forced to merge together- conveniently, only one Leader and Deputy had survived the journey. Silverwind wondered whether that was the will of StarClan that had let just Twilightstar and Cinderfoot survive.

The medicine cats were another story, though. Both the Medicine cats of ThunderClan and RiverClan had survived. Shadowpelt of ThunderClan, and Winterbreeze of RiverClan. This also was resolved easily, because Winterbreeze was growing old, and it was time for him to join the elders anyway.

Almost all the cats had died either in the forest, or on the journey. She had just been an apprentice when they had been driven out of their old home, but now she was a new warrior. Her Clan had been ThunderClan, before they were forced to join together. Silverwind wondered briefly what would happen to the one Clan when it was time to split again…if it ever was.

She spotted a thin mouse ahead of her, rustling in the leaves. She froze and dropped into a hunters crouch. After a moment, she pounced on the prey, felling satisfied with the warm body in her jaws. She gave thanks to StarClan, and buried her fresh kill to retrieve it later.

Silverwind padded about the barren forest with no luck- not even a sniff of prey scent. With a frustrated hiss, she got her prey and started the return trip to camp.

As she walked, Silverwind recalled the dream that she had received before they had left. It had puzzled her, because it was a dream from StarClan… but it also was the same dream that all four medicine cats had before they left their homes. She often had the urge to tell Shadowpelt, their medicine cat, about the dream, but something always held her back…

So deep in though, Silverwind didn't notice what was going on around her. She was near the camp entrance when she smacked straight into Snowleaf, her dearest friend.

Letting out a mrow of surprise, she jumped back and appoligised. "I'm so sorry, Snowleaf, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going."

Snowleaf, her eyes glinting with amusement, nodded. "It's alright, Silverwind."

The two she-cats sat there for a minute, until Snowleaf broke the silence.

"Silverwind, is there something bothering you?" she meowed.

Silverwind's ears twitched in annoyance. Snowleaf could read her like a book.

"Well…" she mewed, then sighed. She had to tell some cat, keeping this bottled up inside was doing her no good. Besides, Snowleaf was her best friend, she could tell her anything."

"You remember that dream the Medicine cats had before we left on the journey?" she asked. Snowleaf's ears twitched, telling her to go on. "I had that same dream." she told her hesitantly.

Snowleaf's eyes glinted, but said nothing.

"I don't know what to do…" Silverwind continued. "Why would I have that dream when no one else did?"

Snowleaf's tail twitched. "I had that dream too!" she exclaimed.

Silverwind's eyes widened in shock. "You did?" she meowed.

"Yes, yes I did!" she mewed quickly. "I wonder what it means?"

"Maybe we should ask Shadowpelt…" Silverwind meowed hesitantly.

Snowleaf shook her head quickly. "No, I don't think so… I have this feeling telling me not to say anything to anyone else."

Silverwind didn't say anything, but she had the same feeling. Maybe StarClan was still watching them.


End file.
